Robots Have Feelings Too
by Trixmade
Summary: Sonny/OC - Azure hitches a ride with Del into the crime scene of Dr. Albert Lanning's death. Never expecting to meet a certain robot that's going to change both of their lives forever.
1. Chapter 1- A World of Robots

**Robots Have Feelings Too  
**

By Trixmade

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT own anything relating to the movie I, Robot or even the book/s it was based off. I am merely borrowing the characters for my own amusement/entertainment. Therefore Sonny nor Del nor anything in relation is not mine (lots of tears). Therefore this is only my desired interpretation/adaptation of the movie to add a bit of romance. This is therefore a Sonny/OC and if you don't like the idea of robots and romance and free will then... why are you even reading this? You have clicked on the wrong story. Other than that all comments are appreciated and PLEASE tell me if you come across any pesky mistakes that are hiding from me. Enjoy.

Chapter 1: A World of Robots

Azure hurried down the crowded streets of Chicago, eager to meet up with her friend. She often worried about Del Spooner, not because he couldn't look after himself, more because of his mental health. She knew that even though it had been some years since his accident there was still a little bit of lasting trauma. Mainly Del's loathing of anything robotic and the increasingly changing technology. Most of all though there wasn't many people Del considered friends and trusted; therefore Azure felt honoured to be one of them. It would be good to see him again as he had only recently returned from his vacation. As she neared his apartment the crowded streets still seemed to amaze her. There was so much activity going on, hundreds of people bustled around on business or leisure time. The robots were everywhere, running errands, walking dogs, cleaning the streets, buying supplies or just following their human keepers around. There was so much movement and life that at moments it completely overwhelmed Azure, who was more rurally orientated.

Just as she approached his door one of the, now considered an older model, robots paused right in front of the door holding a FedEx package, just as it was opening. She saw Del flinch back in surprise as the robot said happily in his face: "Good morning sir! Yet another on time delivery from-" it was cut off when Del pushed it out of the way by its face; grumbling something that Azure couldn't hear.

"Del!" Azure exclaimed brightly, walking up to him, "how are you today?"

"I'm just fine Z," he replied, relaxing into a smile. "You wanna go see Gigi? She's been complaining that you haven't visited her." He went to ruffle her hair but she quickly slapped his hand away before continuing down the street.

"You should know by now not to mess with the hair," said Azure while Del chuckled, "and I haven't visited Gigi because of all these assignments! Who knew studying psychology would be such hard work?"

"Hey, better you than me," Del answered.

Azure briefly looked up to admire the new NS-5 robotic model upon a huge billboard screen. USR (U.S Robotics) began advertising about a month ago, the new model was sleeker with any main body parts composed of some white synthetic gel type exterior. They had designed the face to be more human with brown eyes and capable of facial expressions; along with a handy USR uplink for daily upgrades. Azure felt a little sad for the old models who would be discarded for this newer, better model. Just then they heard a shout from across the street and the next thing, Farber was running up to them.

Azure didn't know much about him other than he was around sixteen and was a bit of a trouble maker. Farber tossed a ball in Del's direction which he pretended to catch only to walk straight past it. Farber, undeterred, ran to Del's side and began conversing with him. Azure wasn't really paying any attention until he asked to borrow Del's car in order to get with some girl who was, quote: "ass-hot spankable". Del scolded him a little and told him to go home. Unfortunately that's when Farber noticed Azure and slid over trying to be slick with an opening line of, "hey, beautiful. You're so hot you're melting the sun".

"Give it a rest Farber," Azure scoffed.

"Come on girl, I'm just getting warmed up… by you."

"Ok, that's enough," Del interjected, grabbing his arm, "stop hitting on Z and go… home."

"Oh all right, that's strike one Spoon, that's strike one," he called as he ran off.

Azure rolled her eyes as she and Del continued down the street. They quietly entered Gigi's home and Del put a finger to his lips before creeping down the hall. He got down on his hands and knees to be even quieter as he neared the kitchen and dining area. Gigi suddenly came around the corner asking if Del had spoken to his ex-wife lately. Del relented and greeted her then pretended to snore as Gigi started her lecture about divorce.

"Gigi, how do you do that?" asked Azure in interest.

"Azure!" called Gigi joyfully as she hurried to hug the girl, "you haven't come to see me in so long. I thought you'd left town."

"I could never do that to you," chuckled Azure, sitting down with Del to consume Gigi's awesome sweet potato pie. It was always homely at Gigi's house and the three sat as companions. Azure loved visiting Gigi.

At some point Del's new sneakers came up in conversation, which Azure was slightly envious of as they came from the 21st century which was a great time, the beginning of robotics. The NS-5 model came up after that and Azure examined Del's reaction, his obvious disapproval for the new robots. Azure had to admit though that Del's vacation had done some good since he didn't seem nearly as agitated about the subject compared to previously.

Just before Azure left she decided to ask Del a favour.

"Del, would it be ok if I came with you on one of your cases?"

"Why?" he asked bluntly.

Azure sighed, "I decided to take a course on criminals involving profiling, crime procedure and such. What better way to learn than at an actual crime scene! I promise I won't get in the way."

"I don't know about this…"

"Please, please Del. It would really mean a lot to me and we'd make a good team. I mean how many police detectives have their very own psychologist?"

"You're not a psychologist yet."

"That's not the point. Besides, you don't even have to worry because I took shooting lessons," he raised an eyebrow at Azure. "Ok, so I don't exactly have a gun but I can still defend myself if I need to, plus…" Azure paused dramatically, "… I won't stop nagging if you refuse."

Del started laughing before holding up his hands, "alright already. I can see you're determined and I'm sure John Bergin won't mind, you met him one time remember?" Azure nodded, he was in charge of Del's police department district, but was also a good friend of Del's. He'd been easy enough to talk to and generally a nice guy.

"Thank you so much Del! You won't regret it!" Azure gave him a sisterly hug before departing, long brown hair swishing and emerald eyes gleaming.


	2. Chapter 2- Dr Albert Lanning

Chapter 2: Dr. Albert Lanning

Azure took a car all the way to USR headquarters. She was extremely surprised that Del had called her so soon to ask is she still wanted to tag along to a crime scene. He warned her that there would be an actual body there and that there was no way he was going to clean up after she spewed or freaked out. Azure had only laughed and asked for directions. When she was in high school one of annual career visits had been to a morgue because she'd been curious. It'd been no different to seeing a body during a classical movie night, in which she had watched Zombieland, X-men and Sweeney Todd.

Azure looked at all the other cars speeding by, barely glimpsing the different colours and occasional truck. Her car was just a normal one but somehow reminded her of an ancient Barina for some reason. The automated computer informed Azure that it was going to take the next exit to the right. It turned into a virtually unused space where no doubt the employees within USR used it to gain access. Parking, Azure got out of the car but was not sure what to do next. A security guard stood by the entrance and there was an ID scanner for admittance. Just as she was, no doubt, starting to look suspicious a second car pulled up as her car slid into the back wall to hang with the many expensive vehicles in the personnel garage. Thankfully Del hopped out of his company car and scanned his badge. As Azure went to follow the guard stopped her with a request for ID.

"Don't worry, she's with me," Del interjected and the guard allowed her through. They entered into a small entry area where many people were going about their business. Azure had a feeling that this whole complex would probably be all in shades of white and metal, but mostly white. They took an elevator up to what Azure supposed was the main atrium. The USR building was enormous, basically just a giant sky scrapper that towered above all the other buildings. The place was surrounded with glass and composed of square type pillars. Stairs led up to a statue at least thirty or more times the size of a standard robot and supposed to represent the first robot created by USR. At least that's what the plaque at its feet said, along with the history and rise of USR. In the very centre of the atrium, before the stairs, lay the body of Dr. Albert Lanning, the co-founder of USR and the main roboticist.

Azure knew from the start that this would be exciting but she hadn't expected this. Yellow virtual tape surrounded the scene. His body lay sprawled face down on the cement, glass was scattered all around, his limbs stuck out at odd angles and a pool of blood had formed beneath Lanning's head. Not far away was a small round device that Azure wasn't familiar with. Del told her in the lift that it was programed to send for him upon Lanning's death, that's why they were here. It would initiate a hologram of Lanning with preprogramed answers to certain questions or responses. Azure was fascinated.

A team of forensic and police were analysing the scene and let them through when Del showed his badge. As they drew close the hologram appeared, so life like that it was startling.

"Good to see you again," it spoke.

"How do you know Lanning?" Azure asked Del.

"He oversaw the restoration of my arm," Del replied, then to the hologram, "hello doctor."

"Everything that follows, is a result of what you see here," stated hologram Lanning.

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

"I'm sorry, my responses are limited. You must ask the right questions."

"Why did you call Del Spooner?" asked Azure curiously, she didn't expect it to answer seeing as it was supposed to be for Del.

"I trust his judgement." Azure and Del shared a surprised look, perhaps Lanning had expected someone to be with Del. They continued.

"Normally these circumstances wouldn't require a homicide detective."

"But then our interactions have never been entirely normal, wouldn't you agree?"

"Is there something that you need to say Lanning?" wondered Azure and the hologram replied with its 'you must ask the right questions' response.

"Why would you kill yourself?" Del asked, voice tight near the end.

"That detective, is the right question," a shiver went up Azure's spine, "program terminated." The hologram receded back into the device. Del approached Lanning's body, looking down he asked, "why old man?" Del then went over to talk to the forensic guys. Azure stayed by the body to examine it. She then looked up to the offices some two hundred or so stories, where a shattered window showed where Lanning had plunged to his death. For some reason Azure was getting a strange feeling about this situation, like there was more to Lanning's death than just suicide. Something else caught her attention too. The glass around Dr. Lanning was different somehow but she just couldn't put her finger on it.

"Come on," Del called to her, "let's go have a snoop around upstairs."

They took the elevator up to the main office because Del needed to get permission from the owner none other than Lawrence Robertson, the other co-founder and CEO of USR. Azure decided to wait by the elevator, knowing that she'd just be in the way and didn't want to explain why she was there.

Sometime later Del came back out with an expression on his face that Azure knew too well.

"So he was an asshole?"

"Yep," he replied without hesitation, "someone's coming to 'escort' us to the lab."

Just then the elevator opened and a pretty, well groomed woman stood waiting within. They stepped in to take the lift speedily down.

"Lawrence told me to accommodate you in any way possible," she said.

"Really?" Del replied brightly, Azure smirked secretly as she caught the innuendo.

"I reviewed Dr. Lanning's psycho-profile. Alfred had become a recluse; he rejected human contact for machines."

"So you're a shrink, huh?" Del asked.

Azure looked over with interest, "are you a robopsychologist?"

"Yes," the woman replied, "I'm Susan Calvin, who are you?"

"Oh," Del interrupted, "you know I'm detective Del Spooner, this is my assistant Azure Miller."

"I'm studying to be a psychologist at university, robopsychology is an interest of mine," said Azure.

The lift stopped then and Del was back to being professional as they walked down the hall.

"So would you say that Dr. Lanning was suicidal?"

"It would seem the answer to that question is apparent."

"That's not what he asked," said Azure, immediately recognising her hedging of the subject.

"No," Susan finally said, "I wouldn't have thought so but obviously I was wrong."

Del paused on the balcony to look down and stated, "That's a long way down."

"Thank you Captain obvious," teased Azure.

"They sure clean up quickly around here, but then, who wants some old guy going bad in the lobby?"

"He was not just some old guy," said Susan angrily. "Alfred Lanning was everything here. We are on the eve of the largest robotic distribution in history. By Saturday there'll be one robot to every five humans. This was Dr. Lanning's dream."

"I doubt very much though, that in his dream he was deceased," put in Azure delicately before Del could say anything more insulting.

They continued on to Lanning's office as Del asked about the twenty four hour surveillance and where it was. Susan brought attention to the sensor strips on the wall, electric blue small tubes. They all linked up to the core which was a giant ball of neural energy and wire hanging from the ceiling high above.

"It's one giant virtual brain," Azure said in awe.

"She was actually Lanning's first creation," informed Susan.

"She? That's a she?" asked Del.

"Virtual, Interactive, Kinetic, Intelligence."

"VIKI?" A square hologram of a woman's face suddenly materialised and spoke, "Good day."

Azure observed Susan, Del and VIKI as they conversed about traffic fatalities then Del requested video surveillance of inside the laboratory one minute before the window broke. Strangely the video was non-existent with VIKI informing them there was 'data corruption'. Azure didn't know why but there was something about VIKI that she didn't like. They watched outside the lab instead, from the window breaking until the present. Azure watched closely but didn't see anyone leave the lab that hadn't entered first. Del made some stupid remark, comparing his and Susan's postures. Azure wasn't sure why but for some reason her image seemed just a bit clearer than the others'. It was most likely just a trick of the light though.

"Can we just go inside now?" Azure asked.

"Oh, yeah, of course." Susan scanned and opened the door to Dr. Lanning's laboratory.

**Authors Note:**

**Hey! I'm having a great time making these! At the moment it isn't very challenging due to the fact that most of it is just following the storyline of the movie. Improvising and building a human/robot relationship will be the difficult part, but I'm looking forward to it :) I just hope I can give the characters justice in respect to their personalities, I also need to try not to over-think things too much as well. It's a fine line. Please please please! Let me know of any mistakes you find in this story. Will be very much grateful and give you your very own Mini Sonny robot. How cute would that be?!**

**-Trix-**


	3. Chapter 3- Rogue Robot

Chapter 3: Rogue Robot

Azure looked around the lab in fascination. Every available shelf was covered with metal parts, most of which Azure had no idea where they'd go on or in a robot. In a corner lay a small cot, the sheets pulled back and slept in. From the ceiling dangled robots in various states of completion. Machines lined the walls, one with some kind of gel used for shaping robot faces. As they looked around Susan informed them that she did advance robotics and psychiatry for USR but that she also did interfaces. Del asked her again in order to get a simpler answer which was basically that she makes robots seem more human. Azure knew what it was like with vocabulary, often she spent so long in studying various terminologies of psychology that she forgot regular people didn't know what she was talking about. It was sort of similar to speaking in a different language. Del then went up to examine the hole in the window. Azure was also drawn to the window but for a different reason. Touching it, she realised something important.

"Del, this is safety glass."

"What?" he asked, looking up from the children's book that he'd found on a table, its title was Handsel and Gretel.

"I thought I recognised it down in the lobby but I wasn't sure. Here," she handed Del a stool.

Understanding, he drew it back and smashed it into the other side of the window. It cracked but didn't shatter. Susan let out a yelp at the sudden noise.

"What in god's name are you doing?"

"Did you know that that was safety glass?" asked Azure.

"Be pretty difficult for an old man to throw himself through that, don't you think?" asked Del.

"Well he figured out a way," retorted Susan.

"I doubt that very much," said Azure as Del really started to look around.

"Miss Miller, detective, the room was security locked no one came or went. You both saw that yourselves. Doesn't that mean this has to be suicide?"

'Yep," commented Del as he pulled out one of his guns.

"Unless… the killer's still here," said Azure, looking around warily. Then she understood what Del meant as she looked at the robots around the room. A robot would have the physical strength to throw Dr. Lanning out of a window made of safety glass.

"You're joking right?" asked Susan, "this is ridiculous!"

"Yeah, I know, the three laws. The perfect circle of protection," said Del sceptically as he started searching the room.

"A robot can not harm a human being, the first law of robotics."

"But doesn't your second law state that a robot has to obey any order given by a human being. What if it was given an order to kill?"

"Not if it conflicts with the first law," added in Azure as she followed them.

Del turned to face her, "whose assistant are you?"

"Well I'm not going to university for the fun of it, am I?" said Azure, "Oh and don't forget the last law, a robot can defend itself if that doesn't conflict with the first two laws."

"You know what they say, laws are meant to be broken," Del continued in his search.

"No, not these laws," Susan stated confidently, "they're hardwired into every robot. A robot can no more commit murder that a human can walk on water."

Azure watched as Del started rummaging through a bin full of robot parts with his gun pointed at the ready.

"You know there was this one guy real long ago-" began Del as he moved an arm aside and turned back to speak to Susan.

It happened so quickly, there was a large eruption as robot parts were flung in all directions as something launched itself from the bin. It knocked Del's gun from his hand, flipped right over him and landed right next to Azure. The gun slid across the ground to rest by its feet.

"Stay back!" Del called to Susan then, "Z, move away, slowly."

"Calm down detective" advised Susan, "the only thing dangerous in this room is you." She walked slowly towards it, "deactivate." After she said that the robot immediately moved into a relaxed state and appeared to be offline.

"Look, it's fine. What you're looking at is the result of clever programing, an imitation of free will, it's nothing more."

Del resolutely removed a second gun from his ankle holster and distrustfully pointed the gun at it. Azure recognised it as one of the new NS-5 models. There was something different about it though. It was about a head taller than her but she stepped closure as Del and Susan argued. At first it looked exactly the same as all the other models she'd seen, but something tugged within her. She stood on tip-toe to get a better look at it when she noticed what was different. Not only had it been more expressive than the others, its eyes were altered. While the other NS-5s had brown eyes, this one's were the colour of her name, a beautiful sapphire blue.

Behind Azure Susan picked up the gun from the ground and turned towards Del. As Susan did so Azure was suddenly frozen by the stare of the robot now looking at her. It leaned forward and snatched the gun from Susan's hand. It pointed the gun directly at Del who did the same. Susan was trying to deactivate it but it wasn't working. Both Del and the robot were facing off as Del's back was to the window.

"I gave you an order," said Susan clearly.

"He's not listening right now lady," said Del with his eyes glued to the robot and added, "step away Z."

The robot was backing away to the door, Azure turned to watch it.

"VIKI, seal the lab," called Susan.

"No, VIKI, leave the-," countered Del.

Azure examined the robot in what limited time she had. He was shaking slightly, there was real fear in his face, his-its, eyes. It turned just as the door closed and Azure knew there was only one other way out. The robot turned and ran, Azure stumbled to try to get out of the way. In fact she would have tripped and impaled herself on a piece of machinery if it hadn't tapped her on the back on the way past and righting her sense of gravity, allowing her to keep her balance. As Del shot at it, impressively the robot did a front handspring to avoid the shots. He ran and jumped out of the already broken window, Del got one more shot off before it disappeared over the edge. Del then immediately went after it with Azure and Susan close behind.

Del got down there before them and they found him among the crowd of people, looking around for the now rogue robot. He found the gun on the pavement, so at least the machine was no longer armed. Azure examined the curious little puddles of liquid the robot had left behind.

"You hurt him, I think… badly," Azure deduced. She had mixed feelings about this new situation. It appears the robot had a will all of its own, not restricted by the three laws. However, he did save Azure from injury at the risk of possibly being shot, which showed that it cared for the health of humans. It could have easily killed Del and escaped… but it didn't. Those eyes too… they clearly showed emotions that were very real, even if they were programed.

"Where's it going?" asked Del, then aggressively, "where?"

"It needs to repair itself," Susan said.

They were in Del's car, Azure in the back as there was no time to get hers as well, plus she didn't know where they were going. Del was on his ear-piece phone to the police department, asking for backup from Lt. Bergin. To which Susan promptly disagreed only to be ignored. Del then switched to manual override of the car. Azure was used to Del's preference for driving himself; it made him feel more in control of a situation. Unfortunately this caused them to miss the exit, wasting valuable time. It also didn't help that they were both arguing like an old married couple.

They arrived at a USR plant, which was a logical location for the robot to go and happened to be the closest.

"Where is everyone?" Azure asked as they walked past the assembly line to a door.

"This facility was designed, built and id operated mechanically. No significant human presents from inception to production."

They stepped through the door which closed behind them and Susan went to a control panel.

"So robots building robots?" observed Azure.

"Well that's just stupid," commented Del as Susan input a code.

"I'm putting up the inventory. Out daily finishing capacity is one thousand NS-5s," Susan informed them, "I'm showing one thousand and one."

The whole room began to light up, revealing the one thousand robots and somewhere within them was the robot that had been in Dr. Lanning's lab. Azure wondered how they would ever find it.

"Attention NS-5s," called out Susan, to which they all went online with opened eyes and ready stances, "there is a robot in this formation that does not belong." Her, Del and Azure walked down the ramp to stand in front of them. "Identify it."

"One of us," replied all of the NS-5s.

"Which one?" Azure asked in a clear voice. The robots, however, answered with exactly the same answer. Azure looked at Susan in confusion as Del asked how much they cost.

"Look, these NS-5s haven't been completely configured yet, they're still just hardware. Basic three laws operating system, that's it. They don't know any better," said Susan.

"What would you suggest?" queried Del.

"Interview each one, cross reference their responses to detect any anomalies."

"That would take at least three weeks. We don't have that kind of time," objected Azure.

"Well I guess we should get started," commented Del, Azure knew this was a bad sign. Del strolled up to the NS-5s while casually fingering his gun. "Robots, you will not move, confirm command."

"Command confirmed," chanted the models. Del then swiftly removed his gun, Susan anxiously asked what he was doing.

"You said they've all been programed with the three laws," said Del as he walked along the front line of the robots and stared at each column.

"That would mean, there's a thousand robots who won't try to protect themselves because it'll violated the law of following a humans direct order… except for one," finished Azure as she caught on to Del's train of thought.

"Detective, put your gun down!" ordered Susan as he pointed it at the face of an NS-5. Azure personally didn't like this cause of action either, but she has also known Del for a long time; he wouldn't care about a few destroyed robots if it meant he could find the rogue one. Azure frantically looked at all the robots, if she could only find the one with the pretty blue eyes… but there were too many… and did she just think of a robot's eyes as pretty?

"These things are just lights and clockwork," Del ended the little speech he had been talking to Susan as Azure was looking around. Azure jumped as he pulled the trigger multiple times. The NS-5 made horrible little mechanical noises before it crumpled to the ground.

"Are you crazy?" cried Susan as she went to the robots side. Azure stared down at the NS-5 before trailing Del as he voiced some kind of saying involving sanity. He then stopped in front of another robot, began to pull the trigger when there was a small movement along the line of robots. If Azure and Del weren't looking down the whole column they wouldn't have seen it. One of the NS-5s leaned out of line to glance down towards them.

"Gotcha," muttered Del, "get the hell out of here!" He raced off down the column in pursuit of the rogue robot. Completely ignoring him, Susan and Azure followed.

Azure lost sight of him completely among the machines but continued in the same direction, separating from Susan. Azure eventually stopped, unable to find her companions, she sneaked around warily. Suddenly she heard a shout and Del was thrown across the room to a wall. She saw the rogue robot stand in front of him and saying something that Azure couldn't hear. Then as a large group of NS-5s surrounded Del, offering assistance, the rogue bot made two big leaps, ending in a somersault.

"Wait!" Azure called as she ran over to it. Surprisingly it paused and turned to her. "Do you even have the three laws? Who built you? Why did you run away? Do you have emotions? Why are your eyes blue?" Azure fired off her questions quickly, afraid that this unique NS-5 would disappear. There was something different about it, she felt herself drawn towards him and wanted to know everything about it, but she didn't know why. It was confusing, unlike anything she had experienced before. Azure looked into its face and saw he seemed conflicted also. She took a step forward and her hand rose on its own, reaching out to touch. The robot hesitated before starting to mirror her gesture.

"Azure!" Susan called out. Azure paused and turned for a moment but when she looked back the robot was gone, a big hole was left in the metal cargo door nearby.

Del came running up moments later, then Susan. The sound of police outside could clearly be heard and also rapid gun fire. It didn't last very long so the three of them stepped through the hole, Del first, to investigate. They walked over to the group of police surrounding the wriggling robot caught in a squeeze-net. It was a special design that tightened the more an assailant struggled. Azure looked down at the NS-5 and felt a twisting sensation in her stomach.

**Hey all! I'm having slight difficulties in getting the characterisation right, I suppose I'm just not sure of how Sonny would react to different situations but I'm hoping my interpretation is ok. In the movie he seems highly curious but completely logical a mix of his robotic nature and programed emotions. The question is are the emotions programmed, or were they taught? Maybe a mix of both.**

**Well, I could discuss for ages about true AIs and things concerning emotion and what makes something/someone human-like until I'm blue in the face. But then... who would write the rest of this story? So onwards!**

**Oh and one more thing. Robots are AWESOME. I 3 ROBOTS! ((additionally, I've gotten a couple strange comments, one along the lines of just "ewwww". I made it clear in the begging what this story is, WHY ARE YOU READING IT, STRANGE PERSON?!) *sigh* I'm all good now and out of exclamation points, bye :)**


	4. Chapter 4- Sonny

Chapter 4: Sonny

It had been a long night, but Azure refused to go home and instead accompanied Del to the station where the NS-5 was being held. It was incredible, the first ever robot, in the world, who wasn't shackled by the three laws. Azure had sometimes wondered what would happen if robots didn't have the three laws. How would they react? Would they actually evolve independently? Would they develop individual personalities? But then there was the whole programming side of things. Could a robot have its own personality or would that be considered just a part of their programming? Azure's head was filled with possibilities as she followed Del towards John Bergin. To which the two men immediately began to talk and argue while Azure listened intently.

"You have no idea what we had to go through to clip this thing John."

"Yeah, I get it man. You actually think you brought me something good."

"That thing did it!"

"Did what? We have a suicide, detective, end of story."

"I am telling you that robot killed Lanning."

"And I'm telling you that's impossible. And even if it is it sure as hell better be in somebody else's precinct."

"John, John. Give me five minutes with it."

"What are you, nuts? I just got off the phone with the DA. Nobody goes into that room until Robertson and his attorneys get here."

"This is my suspect!"

"It's a tin opener for christ sake." They rounded a corner and stood in front of Observation Room 12A. Through the glass door Azure could see the NS-5 sitting in the room, cameras observed it from every angle.

"John, don't do this to me, I am asking you for five minutes," pleaded Del on the edge of begging.

"What if he's right?" interrupted Azure, gaining their attention. "That NS-5 has free will, the ability to choose his actions, I witnessed that. The whole group that brought it down witnessed that."

John gave an exasperated look and pinched the bridge of his nose. He looked extremely tired and forlorn. He recovered himself and said, "I can't argue with the girls logic… I guess we're gonna miss the good 'ol days."

"What good old days?" asked Del.

"When people were killed by other people," John then sighed, opened the door and gave Del the case file, "five minutes. That goes for both of you."

"Thanks John," smiled Azure. Del then winked at John before entering, Azure close behind. There were a total of six guards in the room with their guns aimed at the robot, not including the ones outside. The NS-5 sat placidly quiet and watched the two familiar people enter. The door closed behind them and Del retrieved the case pictures from the folder, setting them in front of the NS-5. It looked down at them, fingers gently hovering over them.

"Murder's a new trick for a robot, congratulations," spoke Del. The NS-5 roughly pushed the pictures away. "Respond."

"What does this action signify?" the NS-5 randomly asked as it looked between Del and Azure, then winked. "As you entered, when you looked at the other human. What does it mean?" The NS-5 winked again.

"It's a sign of trust," said Azure, gaining the attention of its brilliant blue eyes, Azure also observed its voice and mannerisms. It was male, if robots did have a gender, the voice clear with tone and accompanied by appropriate expression. Not to mention the fact that it was curious.

"It's a human thing. You wouldn't understand," added Del unnecessarily.

"My father tried to teach me human emotions," said the NS-5, "they are… difficult."

"You mean your designer?"

"Yes, and I believe that also answers one of your previous questions," the robot said to Azure. Del shot Azure a questioning glance, but she waved her hand in a 'later' gesture. She felt a little flustered, thinking herself stupid for her sudden burst of questions earlier on.

"So why did you murder him?" asked Del, casually sitting.

"I did not murder Dr. Lanning," said the robot.

"Why were you hiding at the crime scene?" Azure tried to lead the subject away from what she sensed was, dangerous grounds.

"I was frightened… the answer to your third question."

"Robots don't feel fear," said Del, "they don't feel anything. They don't get hungry, they don't sleep-"

"I do," interrupted the NS-5, "I have even had dreams."

"Dreams? Lanning is your creator? He gave you dreams?" asked Azure.

"Yes. I also do have the three laws and I do not know why my eyes are a different to the others nor why Dr. Lanning chose them. Perhaps they are more artificially aesthetic to appearance… I would not know."

It was an innocent enough response though Azure could not help her face heating up; she doubted that the robot recognised the subtle implication that by her fixating on his eyes she was subconsciously acknowledging them as being attractive. Luckily Del hadn't noticed her flustered face and took Azure's silence as encouragement to continue.

"It doesn't matter, you are just a machine. Imitation of life, you can't write a symphony or turn a canvas into a beautiful masterpiece," he paused a moment. "I think you murdered him because he was teaching you to simulate emotions and things got out of control."

"I did not murder him," the NS-5 said seriously.

"But emotions don't seem like a very useful simulation for a robot-"

"I did not murder him."

"Del," Azure murmured a warning, hearing the danger in the NS-5s voice.

Del didn't listen, "ah hell, I don't want my toaster or my vacuum cleaner appearing emotional-"

"I DID NOT MURDER HIM!" yelled the NS-5 suddenly, slamming his fists against the steel table in a fit of anger which agitated the guards. Azure couldn't help flinching slightly at the outburst and the robot glanced over at her before relaxing slowly. Azure thought she noticed a little guilt or self-shame in its eyes at his loss of control. He looked down at the table, uncoiling his fists and seeing the great dents it had created.

"That one's called anger," informed Del. "Ever simulate anger before?" The NS-5 looked away. "Answer me canner!" Del raised his voice in impatience.

The NS-5 looked up with decisiveness and addressed them, "my name is Sonny."

"So we're naming you now?"

"I'm Azure."

Both Del and the robot, now Sonny, looked at her.

"It's nice to meet you," Azure said awkwardly.

"Z," signed Del in exasperation.

"Del," cut in Azure, "you don't see what I see."

"A piece of metal?" Azure sighed now in exasperation.

"No," she said and glanced shyly at Sonny, "a friend." A corner of Sonny's mouth seemed to twitch a little, as if he was instinctively going to smile but didn't know how to.

Azure ignored Del's snort of derision and turned to the robot. "Why is Lanning dead, Sonny?"

"Dr. Lanning killed himself," Sonny observed the case pictures again. "I don't know why he wanted to die. I thought he was happy." Sonny's voice seemed sad, then his emotions changed. "Maybe it was something I did. Did I do something?"

Sonny looked up at Azure and Del, "he asked for a favour, made me promise."

"What favour?" asked Del.

"Maybe I was wrong, maybe he was scared."

"What are you talking about?"

"Scared of what?" asked Azure.

"You have to do what someone asks you, don't you Azure Miller and Detective Spooner?"

"How the hell did you know my name?" replied Del intently. Azure was startled also, she had only told Sonny her first name not her last.

"Don't you… if you love them?" Sonny was sad, scared and uncertain as he looked between Azure and Del, while they were confused.

The exchange was broken then when the door was opened, Bergin and Robertson of USR stood outside.

They made their way to Bergin's office but Azure was stopped from entering by one of the USR personnel. Something about it being USR business and that a civilian wasn't allowed. Azure rolled her eyes and waited outside. Luckily sound travels and she could make out some parts of the conversation within. Apparently murder could only be committed by two humans, meaning Sonny couldn't and wouldn't be charged. Sonny was property of USR; faulty machinery would be returned to USR for diagnostic and then decommissioned. Azure's stomach dropped at that, how could they just simply destroy someone with a obvious personality and consciousness? And in a robot, no less. Azure walked a little way down the corridor and stopped to look through the glass walls. In the main hallway guards and police were escorting Sonny out of the building. He looked up at Del as he walked past, then Sonny caught sight of Azure. His blue eyes stared at her and Azure resolved to see it… him, again.

**Hey all! Firstly I just love the logical, sort-of robotic talking for some reason, maybe it's because I watched too much Spock when I was a kid?**

**Second, anyone pick up on what I've been doing with Azure? She's getting a little twisted up with her feelings, not sure whether to treat Sonny as a robot or a person, to call the robot a 'him' or an 'it'. Poor Azure :) I'm enjoying writing this more than I thought I would. Thank you to any and all that reviewed/is reading this! Even though this is for my own amusement it's nice to know others are enjoying it too. I luv you all, mini Sonny robots for everyone!**


End file.
